Jealousy!
by Lunapok
Summary: Disclaiming: I dont own the PPGZ and RRBZ. Please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

Normal P.O.V

Kaoru is a girl who lives with her husband Butch. The first year was a happy year, but when the second year started they started to fight and yell at each other. The main topic of the arguments were that Butch thought that Kaoru was with another guy.

1 Day...  
Butch: Who was that guy!? I never saw his face! Butch was yelling at Kaoru about a guy that he saw talking to her.  
Kaoru: Butch, he is a friend from college! You need to thrust me more! She said yelling in his face.  
Butch: You are lying!

Slap

Kaoru fell on the floor with a bruised cheek.  
Butch's eyes widen, he didn't even notice that he hit her. He felt like he was passed with jealousy.

Kaoru stood up and started to go to the door, while wobbling left and right. It looked like she was about to fall over. Butch went to her.  
Butch: Kaoru, I'm so so-he was trying to help her, but she slapped his hand away and said while not looking at him.  
Kaoru: I'm leaving...  
She took a bag and left leaving a shocked Butch.  
She left and spend the night in the city, while Butch was drinking out of despair.  
Butch: What have I done... He then slept in the kitchen.

2 Day...  
He woke up and remembered last night. He jumped of the chair knocking the chair down. He started to get dressed. After he was finished getting dressed he ran out the door not even locking the door. He looked for her all over the city until he found her near a bridge.  
Butch: Kaoru! He ran to he and hugged her. I'm so sorry! That won't happen again! I promise, please just come home...I-I can't live without you...  
Kaoru hugged him and nod. They returned home.

3 Day

When it was 1:00 Pm a message came on Kaoru's phone. Kaoru was sleeping peacefully with that bruised cheek. Butch decided to let her sleep and look at the message himself.  
_  
Kaoru, I fell in love with you. Please be mine, Dump that idiot Butch...  
From Danny  
_  
Butch was felled with so many negative emotions that something snapped in him...

He took a rope, a oil container and a lighter. He tight Kaoru on the bed and kissed her lips then her forehead.  
He then spilled the oil everywhere. He then then took the lighter and in a second the house was in flames. He laid down next to her and took her hand while closing his eyes...

News: in other news the house where the famous wrestle and the best fighter lived was burned to ashes. We also found two body's...They belong to the owners of the house. Today is the funeral of Kaoru Jojo and Butch Jojo. Everybody who loved this two, please pray for them in heaven...  
**  
Blaze: Yeah I wrote this when. I was listening to Love the way you lie. If you guys have an idea for this story then PM me and I will give ya the story! And you can continue...Please review and tell me what emotions did you feel and how was it...please review and thank you...Bye!**


	2. Chapter 2

Marta P.O.V

I spilled my soda when I saw the news! Kaoru and Butch are dead! That can't be! And I won't accept it! I jumped from the couch and started to run outside to find Grim Reaper, but Blade stopped me.

Blade: I saw the news and I'm coming with you…I nod and we both ran to the house where they lived.

I stood there shocked and before I knew it I fell on my knees. Blade came to me and put his hand on my shoulder.

Blade: Marta….Use the orb….

I nod and took out an orb with a sticker on it, it said "Time Machine". I said some magic worlds and I was covered in flames. Before I knew it I was in a place where a guy was walking to Kaoru who didn't notice him yet…I smelled a black aura around him that made my fang show and I started to growl quietly…My eyes turned into Killer Blaze…..He is the reason for her dead! I took his arm and pulled him into a dark ally.

Danny: What the hell!

Blaze: Shut the F### UP! You bastard! I forbid you to even look at Kaoru! You skunk bag!

Danny: What's your problem? You B#####!

I just snapped and before I knew it I transformed Into Fiery Blaze.

Blaze: You know I have many demon friends…I grinned. I think that they would like to play with ya. I snapped my finger and a dark hole in the ground appeared sucking him into it.

Danny: AAAAAHHHHHH!

When the hole closed I said.

Blaze: Have a nice time in hell you jack#ss….Well, time to go home!  
I was about to open the hole, but now that I think about it….Butch had a dark aura….

I started to go to their house and saw through the window that Kaoru was sitting in the living room and Butch in the kitchen. Perfect!

I took an orb with a sticker on it that said „Purifying orb". I threw it in the house and a dust cloud appeared and out of Butches body a black shadow appeared.

Blaze: Jealousy….I took a fire ball and fired at the shadow and it disappeared. Butch fell on the floor and Kaoru ran to him. Now I can leave….

I left and when I returned I saw Butch and Kaoru happily eating dinner. I smiled and went back home to my husband Blade.

**Blaze: I hope you guys like this ending, this for people that really wanted a happy ending, but the story is still up for adoption if you want it. Read and Review please! Thank you and Bye!**


End file.
